Shinigami Espionage
by WolfCarcass
Summary: Raito is property of the United Nations, raised by a shinigami/Ryuk and in a world of spies. In order to find the truth and stop crime before it happens in order to promote peace, he needs to decipher the lies and truths exchanged among countries. lxlight


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. :)

**Shinigami Espionage**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_The mother and father sat in awe of their perfect child. The new born baby stared at them with brilliant brown eyes and a puffy pink face. Soichiro and Sachiko Yagami had been awaiting their first child since the moment they wed; they intended to have two children during their lifetime. Seeing the brilliance of the child, the two thought of naming him something majestic or moonlike but could not decide on a definite name._

_Squealing softly, the newborn child cuddled into the blanket his mother held him in. In a few moments a nurse would take him away from his mother for the night, all the baby's had to stay together while their mothers slept. At least for now, he could cherish the last touch he would ever feel from his mother._

_Sachiko smiled like a mother, happy to have brought about a life. Turning to her husband, she saw a similar smile on his face. It was nice to have Soichiro here with her; this was the first time since she met him when he actually called out for a day of work. Just for the moment the three person family had the ultimate happiness of being together._

_"Sachiko, I need to take him now," a young nurse whispered to the new mother. Although she frowned slightly, Sachiko gave up the child willingly. Once the nurse left, Soichiro leaned over and gave his wife a brief kiss on the forehead before saying goodbye. Sachiko protested to her husband leaving but he proceeded to walk out the door anyways._

_Sadly, Soichiro would not leave the hospital alive._

_As he out of the room and into the hallway of fifth floor, Soichiro heard an explosion sound. He turned to see the blast of fire just before it ripped through his body and charged through the rest of the building. Fire and death surrounded the building as the explosion caused the structure of the hospital to collapse. Screaming hysterically, one of the nurses threw herself out of the hospital before it was completely destroyed._

_The fall first broke her legs and then caused her head to forcibly clash with the cement. Her death was painfully gruesome but at least she accomplished what she had wanted. The item she was carrying landed softly in the grass._

_Ten minutes would pass before emergency officials and firefighters arrived on the scene. Until then, the brown eyed baby let out a wailing cry from the grass. He was the sole survivor of a violent act of terrorism against Japan._

_Suddenly, the crying stopped. Something had poked the child. Looking up the source, his newborn brown eyes stared at a horrendous creature of myth. If he was older and more intelligent then he would have screamed, but as a baby he thought the creature was fascinating._

_He grasped at the object that had poked him. It was a kind of rough surfaced black thing; the baby decided he did not like it and began to whine again._

_"What are you going to do now Ryuk? That little human owns your Death Note," a voice called. The newborn could not hear it but the creature above him could. Ryuk had poked the baby with his Death Note to make it stop crying, he did not intend for the little human to grab onto the notebook._

_"Well, I cannot kill it until it is 780 days old. I guess I'll take care of it until then." Ryuk poked the annoying crier again as his friend let out a laugh and flew into the distance. Staring at the miniature human, Ryuk saw it did not have a name. As long as it was being raised by a death god, the child deserved a godly name. They were in Japan, so the newborn would also need a Japanese name._

_Raito? That name would work._

_"Raito," the shinigami said to the little child. Before his eyes, the red letters that spelled the boy's name appeared. Maybe he shouldn't have named it; it would make Ryuk too attached to the human. But, it was too late now to reconsider._

_Ambulances and fire trucks sounded in the area, as valiant individuals raced to do nothing. The building's flames had died done after the collapse and everyone except the child was dead. At very most, the humans could take the bodies of the dead to a proper burial._

_Ryuk lifted the Death Note and hid it away so the other humans would not bother it; he already had to deal with the newborn owning it and needed no more troubles. Once the notebook of death was hidden, Ryuk watched the emergency responders scurry like ants in a crushed anthill. Poor little humans, so naïve to their hopelessness. For fun, Ryuk scribbled down one of their names in the Death Note and watched as one of them collapsed._

_Unfortunately, the collapse brought attention to the area where Raito was laying. One human was walking towards Ryuk's kid. The human picked up Raito and walked towards some men in suits. Drawing closer to the group, Ryuk listened as they argued over something regarding Raito._

_"He has no identification, it would be best to use the general system," said a tall man._

_"But with this act of terrorism we are not certain on whether or not the criminals wanted everyone dead. If they find out someone is alive they will not hesitate to kill the child," replied a stout man._

_"Sir, this boy looks to be a newborn. We need to get him some milk," interrupted a police officer._

_"Fine, take him to the ambulance," the tall man immediately replied._

_"What are we going to do with him?" The stout man returned to the discussion._

_"Give him to the UN."_

_"What? Why would you do that?"_

_"They find out this was terrorism; they'll question us into next year. We give them a child; they'll hush up and handle him." Glancing at the boy once more, the two made their final decision on the matter._


End file.
